Sesshomaru's Lovely Silverfire
by emmyjenny
Summary: A demon soaked in blood, kills people but against its will. Is Kagome ever coming back to the feudal era? Will Inuyasha brake his promise? Will Sesshomaru finally show a little bit of emotion and in love with the completely wrong girl? ONHOLD SORRY!
1. Prologue

AN: Just take a note that I spent along time working on this and I will **NOT** stop because of people threatening to kill, maim, blow up or any other violence against me. Also that this is the first FanFic I've done. So like it!

Prologue

Youkai demon in Japanese I recon' it sounds better and more mysterious if I put Japanese words in this story.

----------Inuyasha---------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream across

space and time through the bone well. It had so much physical and emotional pain and

torment. Inuyasha jumped into the well a spit second after hearing it without a second

thought. Only to be greeted by a silence so thick it could be cut through with a knife.

He paused; he could feel the tension as he stepped left for an unknown reason. He felt

something wiz just by his head and it disappeared in a burst of blue magic as it went

through to the feudal era. The knife cut the silence literarily. His head jerked up. He

saw glowing red eye's that danced like fire and hair that flowed like water. He

jumped up and shouted "wha'ch do that for!" pushing the creature that was

obviously a youkai away from the well and the shrine door. He pulled his hand back,

glowering at the youkai and clenched his hands into fists. They felt sticky he looked

down and saw blood. It wasn't the youkai's because he could see no wounds on it and

it wasn't his so it was someone else's. He sniffed the air and nearly fainted he smelt

so much blood. Leaving the youkai forgotten he rushed out of the well shrine. As he

opened the door of the shrine he saw the blood.


	2. Blood and Sorrow

Chapter 1

---------Inuyasha-------

The blood covered the stairs, the walls, the floor and the roof. It pooled in dips in the stone courtyard. He stood still as his shock and horror mixed together. Then he got angry. He rushed down the shrine stairs and picked up the youkai by the scruff of its shirt, it didn't struggle

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

he yelled, it didn't speak, or maybe it couldn't.

He lowered it down to the ground and dragged it outside and yelled

"SHOW ME WHERE THEY ARE! NOW!"

he roughly pushed it into the centre of the blood soaked area. It stood there for a second then tilted its head as though listening to something Inuyasha couldn't hear, and then a single tear slid down its face, leaving a clean trail in the blood that cacked its face. It shone like a miniature fire. Before it touched the ground, it evaporated into steam and disappeared.

He looked closely at the youkai and saw it was only a girl looking 17 or 18 in human years. Her sky blue hair reflected the light like it was giving off its own, but every time she turned her head it would look like she had orange embers flying through her hair it looked almost magical. Her power didn't seem that strong, he could probably beat her with his bare claws. She sank down to the ground, which was just as covered in blood as she was and started sobbing, then crying. She began rocking backwards and forwards, her hands covered her face and she looked through her fingers. Tears escaped her staring eyes and ran down her face.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm, she stiffened, jumped up and took his hand. Dragging him along with surprising strength.

"Where are you taking me?"

she shook her head, shivered and dragging him faster, the tears continued to light the way.

"Wait, stop!"

but she didn't and her grasp was of steel.

"Where are you taking me?" then as an after thought he added "you bitch" she glared and pointed to his ears. Then stumbled over something on the path and kept on running.

He was slow to understand her meaning, but he did eventually get that he was meant to listen and was shocked when he heard crying… no… wailing…no…. the cry of someone in so much anguish and pain it couldn't be expressed through the persons voice alone.

He sniffed the air and smelt Kagome's blood along with the blood of her whole family mixing together. He stopped dead in his tracks, she tugged him onward, and then he bolted towards the smell.

Just as his hand was about to lose the grip of the girls, she tightened hers on his, turning him around roughly she opened her mouth and mouthed

"Promise not to kill me for it"

he didn't know what 'it' was and he really hoped that it wasn't what was the cause of what he smelled or heard. She closed her mouth, her eyes pleading. As the fiery tears began to fall, one landed on her cloths and it steamed a hole through her them. She closed her eyes and calmly put her hand over it and it stopped burning.

-----Girl---

She opened her eyes and let him go.

"I Promise not to kill you"

he said as he left. She collapsed down on to the ground and began banging her head rhythmically on a conveniently placed rock creating sparks as her head hit the rock. She was trying so very, very hard to get rid of the horrible memories of death and pain.

Then she got angry with Nuraku who had done this to her. MADE her kill people, sure she had killed people they really deserved it, BUT she didn't **LIKE** being controlled. She promised her self that she would never kill anyone again if she killed the mastermind, Nuraku, who did this to her. Never.

As her temper rose so did her power and the rock burst into flames,

(AN: This would be impossible if she wasn't so powerful XD)

as the embers fell they turned into water and splattered all around her. Then the fire flowed from the rock like water trickling from a spring, it didn't burn anything around it. It acted just like fire but burned nothing.

She followed it. She followed it to right the wrong she had done, to get revenge and because she had nothing else to do. Leaving the now molten rock she followed the fire to the well where she jumped in. Leaving no trace of her being there but the rock, blood and memories.

She continued to follow it till it stoped at a glade far way from the bone well. As her flame's died she was stunned that they had stoped at this man in a white kimono with red sleaves lying unconscious with very bad wounds, next to him was the mangled form of a human girl…dead.

She looked at him, her flames had stopped at him… he will help me. She touched him and he grabbed her arm. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong even when he was dieing. She was desperate and she couldn't use her voice right now he was in a lot of pain he would only go unconscious if she added to it. And she couldn't get into his mind; he had a very strong barrier around it. She stopped struggling and looked him straight in those golden eyes and went "uh" as she pointed to her throat and mimed something coming out of her mouth, then to him, then put her hand over her ears shaking her head as though in pain. She looked at him to see if he understood. He didn't, she sighed and opened her mouth and tried to talk to him. She screeched, it sounded like a bird but a lot louder and more piercing, it sounded like the hiss of hot metal in cold water, like the sound of metal scraping against metal, he didn't even flinch. So she told him what he needed to do so he didn't have to hear her voice. She closed her mouth and started talking to him through his mind. He didn't say much as she told him her story (at least the bit about coming to get him and why, nothing about what she had done.)

"_Will you help me kill and find Nuraku, who did this to me?..Please_"

"How did you find me?" he asked. He seemed to be ignoring the question

"_I don't know how it happened when I was with that guy with the dog ears and-"_

her eye's suddenly grew wide and filled with tears. She turned away from him, ran to a nearby tree and started banging her head on it

"I- I don't WANT to REMEMBER!" she screeched as she banged her head so hard on the tree, it was shaking and groaning with every blow of her head. Then it burst into flames. She sank to the ground and cried tears of frustration her tears burning her cloths and skin but she made no move to put them out, she just kept on crying.

She didn't care.

AN: I want to know what you think please Review. :)


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 2

------Sesshomaru-------

"Stop this right now Silverfire!"

"You-you know my name?" she screeched she closed her mouth and walked over to him and touched his hand.

"_I will find out how soon but now you must rest if you are going to heal and help…help me….get my revenge."_ She gulped back tears _"I will help you to heal, lie down."_

She didn't give him a chance to protest she pulled him bodily from his siting position and pushed him on to the ground _"stay"_ she said.

Then she stood up and walked to the burning tree and stood for about 5 seconds and when she came back she had a black wooden bowl in her hands she placed it next to him and it filled with water. She ripped her already very short skirt and it was instantly clean of human blood and damp just enough to clean his wounds.

She looked at him his clawed hand still holding tightly onto the poor dead human girl she looked into his eyes he watched her every move she reached and touched his face so she would not have to touch the little girl or his wounds.

"_I may need to burn some of your wounds, they appear to be infected and you need to be conscious for that. You might not wake up if you weren't awake. It would help me to be fast and help keep you awake if you talk to me while I work and it would help me to not think about what….happened"_

She tore her eyes away from the deep amber eyes and carefully took off his shirt. Her eye's widened in surprise and her mouth opened and closed at what she saw her mind raced back to what she had done to those people, Sesshomaru must have seen her face pale, erratic breathing as she fought for control of her emotions and her bottom lip trembling because he started talking, it wasn't really a Sesshomaru thing to do but he thought it was better than having another screeching attack.

-------Inuyasha-------

He left her, the youkai, she'd said something that had scared him. What was 'it' what if 'it' meant Kagome was dead? Or her family? He headed towards the crying. He sniffed the air and he caught the scent of hot rock.

Then a huge demonic aura felt like it was pounded on him it was maybe stronger than Sesshomaru and it was angry. There was a big blast of youkai energy and then the demonic aura was gone.

He still rushed towards the crying even though he was a little worried about the girl. He rounded a corner and found….

AN: Good cliffy eh? Hehehe well **I** think its good! Review people! Review!


	4. Good bye Inuyasha!

Chapter 3

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"no…." she said in a small voice.

He looked at her. Her whole face was contorted in horror and terror. Then he looked around the room he saw Kagome's family all there…dead.

"Inuyasha, we need to hunt down and kill this murderer" she said in a strange tone, which Inuyasha hadn't heard before.

_Terror?...no, anger?….no, horror?…on, fear?….no, sadness?...no. Man I'm starting to get a headache from all this thinking… hummmmm…! I've got it! It's the tone people use when they have no will to live! Yay.. That was a hard one to pick. Hahaha---- oh no!_

"Kagome! You still have a reason to go on living."

"What?..." she said in a dull, bored voice.

"ME! Kagome you have to live for ME."

"That, Is not, a good enough reason.." she said in the dull, bored voice.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want to have to live out my day's living for a back stabbing, two–timing, immature little half demon!"

He was shocked he knew that the he had bad points but he thought that Kagome had seen through all the toughness to the soft person inside him.

"But Kagome I thought that you would stay with me forever?"

"Things change"

"Kagome I came as soon as I heard you were in trouble. I still have to protect you"

"You don't HAVE TO do anything Inuyasha, you're free to die any time now and join Kikyou in Hell!" she shouted "I'm not holding you back any more" she said in a small voice.

"Before I go Kagome, let me heal you"

He stepped forward.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU COMING HERE THAT MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD!"

He took some steps back

"JUST….LEAVE…..ME….ALONE!"

"Bu- but I--"

"LEAVE!"

"As you wish"

was all he said and he left. He had learned (from millions and millions of 'sit's) when it was time to fight with Kagome and when to back down to avoid serious injury or death from Kagome. As he walked back to the bone well he saw a rock still red hot and moulded into a persons face_. I wonder if that girl is still ok_. He walked to the bone well and scratched a note to Kagome on it with his claw.

Kagome,

I know you will want to tare this place down but think of Shippo he thinks of you as he mummy, and Sango she's like a sister to you, Moriku like a brother, kinda more like a perverted brother. I don't know what you think of me but I know I like you. So come home.

From Inuyasha

He left without a backwards glance trusting Kagome to make up her own mind as to come or not.

Had he not been so caught up on how Kagome HAD to come back he would have noticed the demonic aura that had replaced her pure one, her scent had changed and had he turned around he would have seen the gleam of triumph in her miss matched eyes.

One eye so obviously not hers. Red like fire, the other eye was her usual eye colour.

Sky blue.


	5. Pain & Explanations

Chapter 4

-----Silverfire-----

He talked about the weather, what he would do when he got back to his home, he talked about Kikyou and Kagome, he once tried to bring up the topic of Naraku but got a ruff stroke from her gentle hands that promised he would be feeling more pain than he was in already if he brought Naraku up one more time.

So he went to the safe topic of battles and relived every single strike he had ever dealt.

When she was finished cleaning the wounds she had to burn out the infections and stitch up the worst or he would get big scars on his perfect skin.

She opened her mouth, Sesshomaru almost flinched, but when she spoke it was just one word that it seemed as though she had been born to say it "Sesshomaru" it tinkled in the air for a second it sounded like little children laughing and it sounded so inhuman that it was unearthly. He stared at her in awe that such a person who screeched so piercingly could make it sound so beautiful she looked as surprised and awe struck as him.

"Where did you learn my name?"

this time she touched his cheek to speak

"_I don't know I just knew… did you just 'know' my name to?"_

"Yes, I can't explain how but when I looked at you I knew who you were" she was silent for a moment as she thought hard on what he said then

"_I need to burn the infection away it will hurt a lot but you must not go unconscious, promise you wont go unconscious while I'm healing you or until I say its safe for you to" _

"I promise"

she looked hard into his eye

"_You'd better keep that promise, now good luck and fight to stay conscious at all times"_ Then set to work.

-

-

----Sesshomaru--------

Now that she had started working on his wounds. The pain was so bad. Instead of just a small patch of skin being burnt it felt like his whole body was on fire.

It felt like years but it was only about 30 minutes when she finally stopped and the pain reseeded to the pain it was before.

She did something very surprising she bent down as though to inspect one of them, eyeing it closely then she kissed it. As her lips made contact the wounds the pain reseeded and the healed a little more she said in his mind

"_I'm sorry" _then went to the next one and did the same saying

"_very sorry"_ she continued until they all were_ '_kissed better'.

_I wonder what she's sorry about…maybe about hurting me…or about kissing me… probably both._

She turned away and suddenly sobbed. Crying silently over the black wood bowl as her tears mixed in with the water and his blood, the liquid in the bowl was glowing, then shone like the sun and still she cried the light became so bright and powerful he doubted the even the Shinto no tama could match its power. When she finally stopped crying she carefully placed it on ground sniffing loudly and turned to Sesshomaru asking in his mind without touching him

"_Give me one of your fangs"_. Sesshomaru hesitated "_Hurry up the magic won't last long"_

he yanked one of his fangs and gave it to her silently, she then pulled out two of his hairs and two of her own and twisted them so that there were 2 cords of hair, one of hers and one of his, she then pulled out one of her own teeth she winched slightly as the root was pulled out. Blood gushed from the gap and she sucked it. She dropped the teeth in the bowl and ran away from it as it exploded.

As the smoke cleared she saw Sesshomaru was unconscious _oops, forgot about him._ with a guilty look coming into her eyes she sent

"_Hey! What did I say about going unconscious!"_ she sent at him putting her hands on her hips

"This Sesshomaru, is not unconscious I'm merely protecting Rin from the blast" he rolled over revealing the poor dead girl. Her eye's widened when she realised that he wasn't unconscious and wished she had someone who cared about her that much. Then she remembered the teeth. She rushed over to the bowl which had split in half, she picked up the teeth and told Sesshomaru what they were for

"_I cried for you… Tears of Compassion…. They are very rare. I-I couldn't waste them… so I made you and me a luck charm necklace it protects you, only you. Will you accept my gift?_" Sesshomaru opened his mouth.


	6. Right or Wrong Decidions

AN: ooooooooh! I'm soooooooo touched that people reviewed. Thankyou to

**LoudlySilent**

**NCQueen**

You people are my very, very, very first reviewers EVER!

By the way the "_Italics"_ like that are mind to mind words and the _Italics_ without speech marks are thoughts.

:giggle like a maniac and points at her Fluffy cat : heehee I didn't mean for that to rhyme or be related to Sesshomaru I just think it was a good time to POINT AT MY CAT! He's sooooo cute : beginning to giggle hysterically :

Chapter 5

---------Inuyasha----------

He jumped up from the well and ran towards the village where Sango and Miroku were. He stopped at the edge of the forest and sat on the branch of a tree. He looked up at the moon it was paling, the sun was rising. He watched as the sun rose. A tear splashed down on his arm.

She isn't coming home, but I hope she will.

----SilverFire--------

"_Will you accept my gift?"_ Sesshomaru opened his mouth. But no sound came out he closed and opened it again a few more times. He seemed at a loss for words. _"Sesshomaru?"_ he blinked at me, _"don't worry only the people you want to see it will see it once its on you" _closing those golden eyes for a second, cleared his throat and took the tooth from me. I put a hair cord around his neck and the tooth under his chin when the hair touched his tooth they melded together_. The blue/red hair had become an unbreakable chain nicely…… oh no! blue/red!_ "_Oops"_ I said out loud "what!" he said alarmed and looked down and saw his tooth but not his hair! "What have you done!" he tried to stand up but he was still very weak. _"This wasn't meant to happen! It should be imposable for someone else's hair to be bound to another's tooth" _she sent with a touch of panic, he glared at her _"Well, like I said it is rare to get Tears of Compassion, and this spell has only been done 2 times. But since I've made this one to"_ she held up her tooth_ "I need to wear your hair because I'll die, it happened to my mentor she died when she made this with another person and didn't put her own one on."_

"Who was she?"

"_She was my mother"_ she sent gruffly sniffing and turned away.

"You should put that charm on now." He said changing the subject a bit.

"_Ok, but you have to put it on for me because I cant put my own on, it was my magic after all"_ she handed him her tooth and his hair. She knelt down close to him so that he didn't have to aggravate his wounds by moving too much.

Her body was facing away from his face so his had to put his hand on her shoulder to get the tooth in place but then he couldn't get his hair over her neck. sigh "Turn your face towards me and come closer I cant get the hair over your neck" she faced towards him but didn't come close enough to get the hair over. "Closer" she did but STILL she didn't come close enough. Her face was over his.

He sighed again and put his hand on the back of her neck to position her to the right spot. She surprised him by not resisting and he pulled too hard. Their lips met, both their eyes widened but she didn't try to move away and his hand stayed on her neck not pulling her away from his mouth. They just stayed there with their lips pressed together, not kissing but just touching.

She blushed when she felt his hand move just above her chest and pulled away. She looked down at his hand and was just in time to see the hair meld with her tooth. In a soft glow of light.

AN: I just wanted to say that. If people ask me to update I usually will do as soon as I can, other wise I wait a week or maybe more if I'm not busy with other things. Like school assignments. :groan :

Please tell me what you like about my story so far using that little button bellow I like to call 'the little (but powerful) button of love' and review. :Hug every reviewer : peace man!


	7. Healing Complete

Chapter 6

AN: I'm feeling really depressed right now because lots of people I know are dieing or becoming really sick. Like Lyn Williams my choir conductor she's got breast cancer, Francis Liu (a girl I knew in year 8) she died from a hang gliding accident in Hong Kong, my sister's friends dad died, my friend from school her mum died. I was talking to her about what her parents did for a living when I ask what her mum did and she said that her mum was dead. She had told me before when I first met her but I forgot and did a stupid thing. :sniff : Next my family might… no I won't say any more I might jinx them. Or my self. :shudder:

:sigh: Anyway on with this story.

-----Silverfire---------

She was looking at his hand and how soft it was on her skin. She was pulled out of her daze when he leaned forward as though to kiss her and coughed up blood gasping for air. She then remembered his wounds. Having pushed him on his back she examined his wounds, which had reopened. _"You should be passed out by now!"_ she said wide-eyed. "Promised" was all he could get out between him gasping for air and coughing so hard that blood was splattering from his wounds everywhere. _He's so honourable, or maybe he's just proud_. She thought. Since she was had powers over water she could draw water from anywhere. She put her hand on Sesshomaru's heaving chest and throat and as he gasped for air she drew the water out of the blood that was dripping into his lungs so that the wounds stoped bleeding and clotted. She rolled his head to the side and sent the water, which had been taken out of the blood, to clean the lungs of all the dried blood and up his throat taking all the blood he had coughed out with it. He gagged as the water rushed out of his mouth and dripped onto the ground. Then he could breath, he took a deep breath. His lungs had never felt this clean before. He smiled mentally but then he smelt Silverfire's tears. Turning to Sliverfire he saw tears just about to fall. _"I'm so sorry. I- I got distracted from healing you"_ "You sure do cry a lot." he said in a daze. That brought a watery smile to her lips. _"You can sleep now. You won't die"_ this time the flicker of a smile flashed in his eye's then he closed them. He could trust this girl not to kill him in his sleep. What would be the point of curing him then killing him. Sleep.

-----Silverfire----

He was in a calm sleep now so she relaxed a small amount. Taking a deep breath lay back and closed her eyes. Only to snap then open and stand up. No matter how much she needed sleep she couldn't sleep while every time she closed her eyes she relived what had happened on the other side of the well. She gulped and wondered what to do now. She looked down at her feet and saw how dirty and blood covered they were. She had to have bath. She looked over at the sleeping Sesshomaru. It would surely be ok to leave him for half an hour as she had a bath. She looked around the clearing checking for danger with her senses she could only sense a few woodland animals no youkai for at least 50 miles. So she went off to find somewhere to bath.

She found a pond not very far away and quickly striped. Taking her cloths in with her she gingerly stepped into the pond. She gasped in delight to find the water was warm. She got in with a sigh. She was careful not to close her eyes for to long or to relax too much because she might drown if she fell asleep she was part fire demon after all and she would defiantly see horrible images of what had happened before she drowned. She cleaned her whole body until it had not a single spot of dirt on it but still she continued to wash herself. She felt very dirty. The blood of innocent people was on her hands.

She gulped and began to wonder why she just didn't plunge her head under the water and stay down there till she did drown. But she just sighed and got out of the water before it got to tempting. She then remembered her cloths were still dirty so she went to the edge of the pond and began cleaning her cloths of mud, dirt, blood and body parts. This was so terrible and disgusting she almost threw up. She kept at it until they where spotless. She had dried off while cleaning her cloths she used a small amount of her power to dry them just enough to be used. She had to be careful and look after her power, now that she couldn't regenerate it with sleep. She'd have to be very careful.

AN: Give me a nudge if you want me to update cause I sometimes forget.

Also if anyone comes up with any ideas to improve my story or something to add or something funny just REVIEW! Please I'm feeling a bit sad. :(


	8. Birds

AN: I just want to tell you all that a lot of people I know are dieing. Like my sister's friend who killed himself cause he's dad killed his mother. You don't want to hear how the other people have been dieing and stuff.

I've been thinking a lot about my own mortality and the mortality of the people around me. I think that if I died right now I wouldn't mind. I mean the minutes before I died I wouldn't have any regrets cause I haven't done much and had a good life so far. Anyhow .

Welcome! To this next chapter! Drum roll please :Drum roll:

Chapter 7

---------Sesshomaru-----------

He had slipped into a dreamless sleep as soon as he closed his eyes. When he woke up all his wounds were healed and he felt in better shape than he had his whole life. He stood up and stretched then looked around for Silverfire but she wasn't there. He sent his senses out to look for her but couldn't detect her. A deep, deep part of him began to get worried.

When he heard the snap of twigs behind him. He spun quickly towards the noise, sent his senses towards the spot but there was nothing. Something brushed his arm.

"_Why are you so jumpy?_" Silverfire said as her hand left his arm because he'd turned towards her growling threateningly. A shocked look flashed through the usually unemotional eye's only to disappear as fast as it came.

"How did you sneak up to me?"

"_I didn't sneak up on you" _she sent indignantly _"I was making allot of noise, you must need food"_

She began to turn when he snatched her face up and turned it towards him. He brought his face close to her face and studied her. Noticing the bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep and the deep pain in them. She blinked breaking his trance.

_She's so…sad _

_**:Make her happy:** _something he'd tried to forget growled from behind his emotional wall. He ignored it.

"You didn't sleep" he stated

"_No….no I..I cant_." Her eyes clouded with an emotion he didn't recognise. He could see other emotions mixed with it in the depths of her eyes. He needed to change the subject because she was close to crying again.

"Where were you when I woke up?"

"_I was looking for food" _

She held up a bird. It looked vicious, it had a big beak that was like a razor and claws needle sharp with blood on the ends. Not its own blood. Her blood.

This bird was of a strange nature he had only seen at a distance a few times they had been hard to kill according to his generals and they had poison on their claws and beaks. And she had been hurt.

She could die at any minute.

AN: p.s I just want you to know that I'm having some trouble deciding which version of chapter 8 I'm going to put up so I might be longer than usual. :)

: in shop announcement voice: We apologise for the delay. Hope you have a good day.


	9. Injuries

Chapter 8

* * *

Injuries

* * *

**AN: um.. ok I just need to say that I'm trying out a _NEW_ way of writing I'm writing in the perspective of the character instead of third person… just tell me if it works..**

* * *

**Translations: Kami - god, deity, goddess**

**Tenseiga - Sesshomaru's sword, for more info on this go to Wikipedia and look up Sesshomaru**

* * *

-

----Silverfire--------

He growled, "Where are you injured!" he yelled. An unknowable emotion flashed through his eyes. I didn't answer him, I just walked away without the limp I felt my leg needed. As I walked he's eyes darted over my body for any sign of a wound. I put the bird down and set it on fire burning away the feathers and concentrated on burning off the undesired things like the head feet and guts. Concentrating on my power was very calming and helped me to forget the bad things my tried mind brought up. It only took 10 minutes but when I was done the bird looked delicious, I slit a hole in the side of the bird and ash (that was once guts) spilled out. I split it in half and gave one half to Sesshomaru. He sniffed it. He pushed it back,

"no"

I grabbed the hand that held half the bird in a tight grip and narrowed my eyes in anger

"_You WILL eat this you NEED to regain your strength"_ when he didn't start eating I pulled my self up using his hand. Then as I stood I swayed and fell, the momentum I'd used to pull myself up continuing my moving forward. I stopped when I hit something solid and sagged down, my legs to weak and painful to hold my weight. My arms were hooked over Sesshomaru's and I groaned into his clothes.

"_I must have used too much power without noticing"_ my head was spinning and the pain was beginning to get unbearable. My foggy mind was still trying to connect my dizziness to my resent injury with the bird. Suddenly my leg twitched. And I fell to the side clutching it in pain. Sesshomaru knelt down and snatched my leg from my weakening grip. I opened my eyes and looked at my leg it was swollen and red except for the 3 claw marks, which were turning black before my eyes.

-

---Sesshomau---

"_Oh kami"_ her eyes were beginning to have a glazed, fevered look. She closed them and collapsed on to the ground it looked as though it was too hard to hold her body up. Everything looked like it was getting heavy and painful to use.

"_Sess… I'm.. dieing?.."_ she asked. She opened her heavy eyelids slowly and looked at me.

"Yes" I whispered

"_Die….ing"_ she said with horrible certainty.

"…_Closer"_ I moved closer and I could hear more

"_Move closer…"_ I did so her hand fumbled up to my shirt and pulled me down so that my forehead was touching hers.

"_My brain is on fire and I can't keep talking but I need to show you some thing important before I die" _she closed her eye's and pulled my consciousness into her mind. Everything went fuzzy.

-

* * *

AN: ok I'm sorry that this took so long I was just tossing up between saving her with Tenseiga straight away or drawing it out as you can see I'm drawing it out and you'll just have to see if I end up saving her. Muwahahahahahahahha.

I can be so evil.

R&R pwease :)


End file.
